1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to containers and caps, and more particularly pertains to containers and caps which have tamper-evident liners which may easily be removed without the use of a knife or other similar tool.
2. Background and Description of Related Art
Background
It is desirable for a container of, for example, salad dressing, ketchup, barbecue sauce or other pourable food items, and/or its cap, to have a tamper-indicating feature which will alert a prospective purchaser that the container has been previously opened or tampered with.
Most containers of pourable food items contain a membrane seal either across the mouth of the containers or inside of the caps for the containers. In order to gain access to the contents of the containers, the user will generally have to remove the cap from the container and use some type of an instrument, such as a knife or similar tool, to cut the membrane seal away from the container or cap. This can be inconvenient and time-consuming for the user, especially when no tool for cutting the membrane seal is readily available. In addition, the use of a knife or similar tool for this purpose can be dangerous for the user. This can also be dangerous for the user's young children when the tool is not kept safely out of the reach of the children, or is not replaced to a safe place after its use.
It would be desirable for containers to have a tamper-indicating hermetic liner either across the mouth of the containers or inside of the caps for the containers which may be removed by the user in a simple manner without the use of a knife or other similar tool. It would also be desirable to have such a liner which is inexpensive, and which may be automatically mass produced in a cost-effective manner.
Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,214,746 discloses a paper cap which encloses the mouth and lip, as well as a significant portion of the neck, of a milk bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,188 discloses a seal for containers of coffee and other products which is initially present in a removable closure cap for the containers, and contains a disc of material adjacent to the underside of the closure cap. As the containers are passed through a screw capping machine, the closure caps are applied to the containers. The disc with the tear tape beneath it is then pressed against the rim of the container and becomes bonded thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,992 discloses an infant feeding package which is readied for feeding by tightening a nipple assembly down onto a bottle neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,245 discloses containers, such as instant coffee jars, to which a wax paper or foil lid is sealed by its gummed underside. A tab or tear string is secured to the wax paper or foil lid, and allows desired portions of the lid to be opened.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,062 discloses a container closure which supplies air to, or removes air from, a container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,702 discloses a dispensing closure having a sealing diaphragm covering a central, circular dispensing orifice through which the contents of a container are dispensed. The sealing diaphragm can be removed as a spiral tear strip by gripping the pull tab and lifting it away from the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,449 discloses a container closure which has an opening for pouring which can be closed by a hinged cap, and which has a means for piercing a pierceable seal on the base of the closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,978 discloses a unitary, rectangularly--or cylindrically-shaped plastic container which has an integrally-molded, reclosable lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,999 discloses a dispensing closure and container package in which the closure is affixed to the container so that it cannot be removed, requiring dispensing through a dispensing orifice in the closure top.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,931 discloses a circular, plastic disk insert which is snapped into a recess which is present in the neck of a container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,819 discloses a three-part closure for a container which is integrally mated (welded) to the container throat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,361 discloses a one-piece closure for a container which has a bottom part which contains a pouring spout connected with a cap via a hinge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,294 discloses a bottle cap device for preventing spillage during installation when a water bottle is inverted and loaded onto a water dispenser.
British Patent No. 6017 discloses a bottle closing device comprising a cover and a fixing ring.
British Patent No. 705,816 discloses containers which have one end completely closed off, and the other end closed with a removable, tearable plastic material having a tear string.
French Patent No. 361,369 discloses a method for forming a hermetic closure for vessels to prevent fermentation and deterioration of the material (preserves, etc.) contained in the vessels.
German Patent No. 158808 discloses an arrangement for joining together elongated, thin-wall, supporting members of markedly profiled cross-section.
Pakistani Patent No. 111165 discloses reusable bottle sealing caps which protect the neck of bottles from dirt and contamination.